The disclosures herein relate in general to information processing systems and in particular to a method and system for installing files in a computing system.
With increased proliferation of computer software applications, and with increased complexity of such applications, files for installation of such applications in a computing system (e.g. on a hard disk of the computing system) are increasingly numerous and large. In some situations, it is possible that the computing system""s hard drive or other computer-readable media may have insufficient capacity for concurrently storing such files during installation of their associated software applications.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system for installing files in a computing system, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a method and system for installing files in a computing system, in which the computing system""s hard drive or other computer-readable media is more likely to have sufficient capacity for concurrently storing such files during installation of their associated software applications.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides for a computer-readable medium for storing information in a computing system. At least one computing device is for receiving at least one installation file and multiple installable files. The installation file includes at least one table for specifying an installation of a subset of the installable files. Also, the computing device is for identifying the subset in response to the table. Moreover, the computing device is for outputting the installation file and the identified subset of the installable files for storage by the computer-readable medium, such that less than all of the installable files are concurrently stored by the computer-readable medium.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that (a) various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome, and (b) the computing system""s hard drive or other computer-readable media is more likely to have sufficient capacity for concurrently storing such files during installation of their associated software applications.